Conversa na Madrugada
by Talita Granger
Summary: Harry passa grande parte da noite acordado e acaba acordando a esposa e isso rende uma conversa em uma noite fria, só sendo interrompida por uma terceira pessoa.


Um homem de cabelos negros e rebeldes, de olhos de um verde muito intenso estava sentado numa poltrona, perto da janela, e olhava o horizonte. Ele se mexeu incomodado. Começava a esfriar. Sua atenção se voltou para quarto escuro, seu olhar se deteve na cama de casal que estava no meio do quarto, na qual uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos muito intenso dormia, ela virou e continuou adormecida.

Harry sorriu de leve, se levantou e foi até o guarda-roupa, puxou dois cobertores e voltou para a cama onde colocou um cobertor em cima da esposa e o outro levou consigo para a poltrona. O frio aumentara e ele adormeceu sentado.

Gina acordou e procurou com as mãos o marido e só encontrou o vazio. Levantou-se, olhou pelo quarto e o viu adormecido; foi até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro:

- Harry... vem pra cama – ela bocejou, ele se acomodou, ela sorriu. Há quanto tempo Gina não ovia dormir tranqüilamente? Nem ela saberia dizer, mas deixá-lo ali naquele frio era maldade demais. Tentou acordá-lo novamente; ele abriu os olhos, seus óculos estavam tortos – Vem pra cama está frio.

- Mas... eu não vou conseguir dormir! – ele olhava para ela. Gina suspirou e se sentou no braço da poltrona, ele passou a mão pela sua cintura – Tive outro pesadelo, então resolvi vir pra cá! – ela passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e ele encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Tudo bem, amor, já passou.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... - ela colocou o dedo indicador em seus lábios, desceu do braço da poltrona e se ajoelhou na frente dele. Ele tremia, o frio invadia o quarto.

- Aquela época já passou, não precisa mais se preocupar.

- Eu sei, mas ainda tenho medo! – ela se levantou, tremia. Ele puxou o cobertor e passou pelos ombros dela, ergueu-se e a abraçou. Gina tremeu, mas isso não estava relacionado ao frio, eles se viraram para a janela, a nevoa encobria as ruas, o horizonte agora estava encoberto, ele sussurrou: - Eu me sentiria culpado se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com você.

- Mas você teria sobrevivido! – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos se virou para ele e a coberta escorregou revelando os seus ombros nus.

- Gina, não chora, se tivesse acontecido... – ele não terminou, ela diminuiu a distancia entre eles fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrassem, o beijo foi interrompido, pois ela tremia – Vem está frio – ele a puxou pela mão e a fez se deitar na cama. Virou-se e voltou para a poltrona. Ele mal havia se sentado, quando a luz acendeu. Gina levantou assustada, seus olhos se acostumando à claridade e revelando um quarto amplo, com uma janela grande com cortinas de um azul escuro, em um canto estava o guarda-roupas e uma penteadeira, e na soleira da porta estava um garotinho de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos parado, que esfregava os olhos com as costas da mão esquerda e na direita, trazia um ursinho:

- Mama, ta fio e eu não conquigo mimir! – Ela fez menção de sair da cama, mas Harry foi mais rápido. Foi até ele e o pegou no colo, o levou para a cama e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Porque você não consegue dormir, James? – Gina perguntou ao filho

- Poque tah fio! – ele olhou para ela abismado e Harry passou a mão em seus cabelos – Posso mimir ati? – o casal se entreolhou, mas sem esperar resposta o pequeno se enfiou em baixo das cobertas – Ati tá tentinho – Harry sorriu, se levantou e apagou a luz, estava voltando para a sua poltrona quando alguém o chamou:

- Papa, vem ati, tá fio! – ele suspirou, voltou para a cama e se cobriu. James fechou os olhos e adormeceu. Gina olhava para o filho e passava sua mão nos cabelos do pequeno, ela chorava baixinho. Harry percebeu, estendeu a mão e enxugou os olhos dela:  
- Porque você está chorando? – ela olhou para ele, balançou a cabeça e nada respondeu. Ele levantou e foi para a poltrona, ela fez o mesmo, e foi para o seu lado.

- Vai passar a noite aí? – Ele a olhou, via o seu contorno pela pouca claridade que entrava a puxou e passou as mãos pelos braços dela, ao lado tinha uma pequena mesa e em cima dela estava uma varinha. Ele a pegou e convocou outro cobertor, cobriu Gina e a puxou para si. A conversa tinha sido interrompida, não havia motivos para retomá-la; permaneceram em silêncio, e o frio não conseguia ultrapassar o calor dos corpos juntos, adormeceram abraçados. Na cama, James dormia tranqüilamente, mas suas pequeninas mãos pousaram ao seu lado, deu por falta do pai, virou para o outro lado, fez a mesma coisa, e não encontrou a mãe, levantou e foi até a janela e os cutucou:

- Mama, papa, tah fio vem pla cama!


End file.
